


We're Going Home

by labeledbones



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When Blaine falls asleep against him on the L train, Kurt thinks about the future.</i> Just some plotless contemplative fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going Home

When Blaine falls asleep against him on the L train, two in the morning and happy drunk with his bow tie untied and hanging loose around his neck, his hair disheveled and sweaty, his lips slightly parted, Kurt thinks about the future. Kurt closes his eyes and feels only a little dizzy as the train rumbles somewhere underneath the East River, carrying them home. Kurt leans his head back and thinks about his life and Blaine's life and their life, the dim laughter of kids at the other end of the car filtering into his thoughts. Kurt looks down at Blaine still asleep against his arm, their fingers still knotted together in Kurt's lap, palms sticky and warm and good in a way that Kurt feels somewhere so deep inside of him that it hurts a little. Kurt squeezes Blaine's fingers with his own and thinks about destiny and love and everything happening so early in his life, all of this happening so soon, too soon maybe, but- 

Kurt feels Blaine shift, readjusting his position, nestling his face against Kurt's neck, and thinks that there is no one else, there is only this person, whose breath is coming hot against Kurt's skin now, a feeling he isn't unfamiliar with but still always, somehow, amazingly, feels new. Kurt drops his head against the top of Blaine's and closes his eyes again, thinks about the time they spent apart, how Blaine would never really understand how much Kurt had been hurt, how deep that scarring went, still goes, how sometimes on nights Blaine doesn't sleep over, and Kurt is alone like he'd been then, he wonders if maybe-

Kurt watches people get on at the next stop, sees them seeing Blaine, feels something like pride because Blaine is beautiful and Blaine is his, and he stops thinking about what-ifs, because how could any of this be wrong? Kurt brushes his lips against Blaine's hairline. Their stop is soon and he has to wake up. Kurt says, “Blaine,” gently, nudging him with his shoulder. Kurt watches Blaine's eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he blinks awake, and just thinks the word _yes_. Blaine looks up at him, groans, rubs an eye with the heel of his hand, and sits up. 

With Blaine's body no longer resting heavily against his, Kurt's arm is gratefully tingling itself awake again, but he eyes the two inches of space between them now with something like sorrow, small-scale sorrow, but sorrow nonetheless. “Home?” Blaine asks blearily, running a hand through his impossibly curly hair. Kurt smiles at this sleepy adorable child beside him, smiles because Blaine refers to anywhere the two of them are as home (“Anywhere _you_ are,” Blaine would correct him), smiles because, “Yep, home.” 

He pulls Blaine up by the hand and lets him fall heavily against him again as they get off the train and climb the stairs. When they're out on the street, Kurt looks up, the sky more open here than in Manhattan. There are even a handful of stars scattered across the blue, blinking far away. He feels Blaine's solid warm presence at his side, feels life running through him, singing out in his bones. He stops walking and Blaine takes a second to catch on, walking blindly ahead until he's being tugged back by Kurt's hand. He stumbles into Kurt, laughs, mumbles _sorry_ and then steadies himself so they're standing toe to toe, eye to eye. Blaine tilts his head to the side and smiles which makes Kurt's entire being dissolve a little. 

Coming up three in the morning, holding each other's hands on a deserted Brooklyn sidewalk and so Kurt kisses him and kisses him again and thinks he'll stop when the ache in his chest feels sated. That feeling never comes, each time he pulls away he wants more. Not one to be showed up, Blaine has rallied and shaken sleepiness off almost entirely, matching Kurt kiss for kiss. It will never be enough, Kurt thinks. A lifetime of this and he will still never feel like it's been enough. 

He pulls back, and even though his mouth instinctively tips forward again and even though Blaine's does the same, Kurt only lets their mouths ghost against each other before he takes a small step back. “Well that was-” Blaine says, eyes still closed, dropping his forehead against Kurt's. 

“You still take my breath away,” Kurt says with a small shrug and a grin that stretches and stretches. 

Blaine's eyes open slowly and he's so close that Kurt sees him as mostly a blur. A smiling, laughing blur who comes back into focus as he pulls his head back and says, “Come on, let's go home,” taking Kurt's hand on that quiet city street, under that big sky.


End file.
